


Skipping

by DarkAliceLilith



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: F/F, mundane AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-07-10 08:49:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15945905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAliceLilith/pseuds/DarkAliceLilith
Summary: “Where are you going?”





	Skipping

**Author's Note:**

> For [womenofshadowhunters](https://womenofshadowhunters.tumblr.com/)'s [Sapphic September](https://womenofshadowhunters.tumblr.com/post/177575709315/sapphicsept18prompts) day seven prompt: playing hooky.

Lydia had been on her way to class when she spotted Maia slipping through the doors near the science hallway. Curious, she walked over and saw Maia walking towards the sidewalk. For a moment, Lydia considered continuing to class, but instead pushed the door open and walked outside.

“Maia!”

Maia paused and turned around. She was on the sidewalk now, and Lydia was sure she was planning on skipping the last hour. “Where are you going?”

Maia shrugged. “I don’t know.”

“Can I come?”

Maia smiled. “Goody two shoes wants to play hooky?”

“I’m not as good as everyone seems to think,” Lydia said, walking down the steps. The bell signaling that class was beginning rang. “Looks like I’d be late now. So what do you say? Would you like some company?”

Maia beckoned her over, her smiling widening. “Come on.”


End file.
